Tekint
Tekint was a Ta-Matoran living in Ta-Kriva, later a Toa of Fire. History Early History Tekint was one of the first Matoran living on Kavaka Nui, like Tematin and Taryn, and also like them he helped in the choosing the location, and later the construction of Ta-Kriva. When Taryn took charge of the Ta-Kriva Guard, Tekint was promoted to Second-in-command of the Ta-Kriva Guard. He became known for being possibly the strongest Matoran on Kavaka Nui - a trait that earned him the honorary title "Ta-Krivan Warlord" - , but lacked Taryn's genius. Despite this he was still a reasonably skilled military tactician. Kavaka Nui's Golden Age He watched the villages of Kavaka Nui flourish into cities. Rise of the Cutl When the Cutl rose to power and the city of Ta-Kriva was repeatedly pillaged, so it regressed back into a village, Turaga Tematin went insane, and Taryn was forced to take charge of the politics of the village, promoting Tekint to the Guard Captain. He, in turn promoted Charen to Second-in-command of the Ta-Kriva Guard. After Makuta Teridax died, he and five other Matoran, Noli, Pavako, Kariko, Oreolta, and Serebrus were summoned by Turaga Zetian. When they reached Zetian's chamber in the Ko-Kriva Astrolaboratory, he told them that the stars relayed a message, that destiny intended for six new Toa to defeat the Nexensis; they were to become Toa. He revealed that six Toa stones were indeed in the Forgotten Keep in the depths of Darkmaze Canyon. In the depths of the mines beneath the canyon, they met a terrifying creature the Matoran knew from the Onu-Matoran stories as the Rahi Obitil-Olur. Though shaken at first, the beetle-like being calmed the Matoran, and spoke, revealing himself as a sapient. The being called himself Toxmaq, and when Tekint asked if he would help them find the Forgotten Keep, Toxmaq accepted. Toxmaq lead the Matoran on the correct path to the keep, but fell unconscious when he touched Oreolta's Toa stone. Seeing he was only unconscious, and not in any real pain or danger, the Matoran proceeded to use their Toa stones. Toa After becoming Toa, they awoke Toxmaq, who revealed he'd had a vision of his past. He now remembered he had been a Toa, now was a Toa Hordika. With that, he announced he was going to find his last surviving team member, and Keetongu to cure his hordika state, and flew out of the keep. Personality He is fiercely loyal to his village, once saying that if Ta-Kriva fell to the Cutl, he would "make them pay with their lives". He is also very strong and endurant, moreso than Taryn, but is not the brighest ember in the fire. He is though, by no means stupid, he is a skilled military tactician, but not as skilled as Taryn, something that, in private, he envied Taryn for, but has since gotten over it. He is practical, tactical and strong, yet unusually for a Ta-Matoran, relatively quiet and reserved. He is however, too passive towards his team members, and reluctant to assert his authority. Category:Fire Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire